Amanda Graystone
Amanda Graystone is the wife of industrialist Daniel Graystone, the mother of Zoe Graystone, and a renowned surgeon who works at Caprica General Hospital. Personality Amanda has a substance dependency, evidenced by taking pills and drinking Scorpion Ambrosia at the same time, and smoking purple with Clarice Willow at the Dive. Skills and Abilities Amanda is a skilled plastic surgeon. She is also a photographer. Early Life Amanda had a brother named Darius, who was killed in a car crash. Three years after his death, Amanda started losing her grip on reality and was admitted into the mental health hospital, Delphi Convalescent Institute. At an unknown time in the past Amanda became romantically involved with Daniel Graystone, the industrialist who would later pioneer the first Cybernetic Life Form Node, eventually marrying and having a daughter with him, Zoe Graystone. Season One Amanda's relationship with her daughter Zoe is strained and often unpleasant. Zoe has a harsh view of her parents' scientific professions. She is rude, angry, and defiant with them. Amanda thinks Zoe is an ungrateful teenager who does not appreciate the advantages they have given her. In a particularly heated argument that occurs after Zoe was caught using the holoband at the Athena Academy, Zoe accuses her mother of marrying into money. In a flash of anger, Amanda slaps Zoe. Immediately regretful, Amanda says she did not mean it. Daniel assures her that Zoe knows she did not. When Zoe abandons her family for a new one, waiting at a safe house on Gemenon, she sends a letter via e-sheet to Amanda, forgiving her. At that moment Ben Stark destroys Train 23, which they were aboard, in an act of suicidal fanaticism on behalf of the Soldiers of the One. The message is prevented from being delivered in the aftermath of the attack, and is eventually brought to Amanda by GDD Agent Jordan Duram. Using the message as evidence of a final message, Duram reveals that he believes Zoe was affiliated with the terrorists and may have been one of the bombers. This disturbs Amanda. Amanda spends a great deal of time alone, mourning the death of her daughter at home. Agent Duram keeps trying to speak with Amanda about what she might know about Zoe's connections to Soldiers of the One. She refuses his efforts to search their home on the basis that Daniel does defense work on the premises. Exactly one month after the bombing, Amanda encounters Natalie Stark at a memorial service for the victims. Natalie returns Zoe's belongings, which she found in Ben's room. Driven to despair over the realization that her daughter had a boyfriend she knew nothing about, as well as the golden infinity symbol among her daughter's items, Amanda confesses to the crowd her belief that her daughter was the terrorist responsible for the bombing. Duram uses the hostility towards the Graystones and the political red-tape that kept him out of Zoe's belongings to gain entry to the Graystone residence, where Zoe's room is ransacked by GDD agents. In the fallout following her announcement, Amanda resigns her position at the hospital. With public opinion backlashing against the Graystones, Amanda's opinion of her daughter oscillates as she moves from a grieving and bewildered mother to the defender of her family's name. Hoping to salvage the Graystone name, Daniel books an appearance on Baxter Sarno's show. Initially bungling the appearance, Amanda arrives and declares that Daniel is doing it wrong. She joins her husband on stage where she says that Sarno, Caprica, and the media have it wrong. Amanda's heartfelt defense of her daughter, along with Daniel's willingness to appease the public, turns an otherwise disastrous interview into a public relations success. When Sam Adama (posing as Sarno's driver) escorts Amanda Graystone home that night, he makes it perfectly clear that although the Graystones may be on the cusp of swinging public opinion back in their direction, there are plenty of people ready to hold Amanda and Daniel responsible for the train bombing deaths. Cultural References * Darius (name) Notes Trivia Quotes References